


Valuing Your Worth

by timeless_alice



Category: The Transformers (IDW Generation One), Transformers - All Media Types
Genre: Discussion of Quark, M/M, Perceptor Speaks Ill Of The Dead
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-04-28
Updated: 2018-04-28
Packaged: 2019-04-28 20:44:31
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 809
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14457384
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/timeless_alice/pseuds/timeless_alice
Summary: After a day of work, Perceptor and Brainstorm have a few drinks. Then, Perceptor shares his feelings on Quark.





	Valuing Your Worth

Perceptor didn’t let himself get drunk often. It was less a matter of upholding his reputation, and more to do with the lowering of inhibitions. Drunk Perceptor’s behavior depended entirely on how sober Perceptor was feeling, and because he was sad more often than not, he preferred to abstain.

But after a night of successful study and field research, he found himself in high spirits. And thus, he did not object when Brainstorm suggested they grab a few drinks to enjoy in the lab, just talking. He couldn’t help a smile when Brainstorm seemed surprised; the drinking, the flagrant rule breaking, it all seemed very not-Perceptor. Perceptor placed a hand on his shoulder and said, “I was a Wrecker, you know,” before passing by him and making his way to Swerve’s. 

After a few minutes, and a fair amount of sneaking, the two were leaning back in the lab’s two chairs. Brainstorm had his feet propped up on a desk and Perceptor, who had no desire to tell Brainstorm to sit properly, had an arm slung over his chair’s back. Perceptor had foregone his usual - something that he had grown accustomed to, as a Wrecker, which was strong enough to strip a fuel pump - for something a little more palatable.

The two spoke of Kimia (neither brought up Ironfist), and of the war in the broadest of strokes (neither mention the things they had done or seen). Perceptor asked about the time machine, trying to glean as much information has he could, which Brainstorm was more than happy to oblige. As their inhibitions lowered, and their conversation turning more casual and veering towards the realm of friendly as they put away more drinks, Perceptor’s filter dwindled to near nothing.

“You know,” he said, before his fuzzied brain module could process what he was going to say and thus stop it, “I don’t think Quark deserved you.”

The conversation was killed in its tracks. Brainstorm watched him, his mouthplate making his expression unreadable, and an uncomfortable silence fell over them. Perceptor, suddenly embarrassed for speaking at all, downed the last of his drink, and Brainstorm let out a low, awkward laugh.

“What?”

Perceptor went to pour himself another drink, but thought better of it. He was buzzing enough as it was. “I said.” His words were careful, and measured, and he realized that he had to follow through. Brainstorm wouldn’t let it alone, if he didn’t. “I said that you put too much effort into someone who, if you’ll allow me to be honest, didn’t really deserve it.” He looked into the bottom of his glass, to avoid Brainstorm’s gaze. “I suppose I shouldn’t speak ill of the dead, but.” He shrugged, just a little. “There it is.”

“Then why say it?” Brainstorm asked, with some level of offense. It struck Perceptor that Brainstorm didn’t seem to be as inebriated as he was, as little as it was. 

There was another stretch of heavy, uncomfortable silence that settled over them, and as time ticked on Perceptor got the feeling deep in his spark that Brainstorm was waiting for him to provide some form of elaboration.

“Don’t mistake me,” he finally said. “Quark was absolutely brilliant, and he was nice enough. But he was more than a little cowardly, and truth be told he always struggled to get out of the functionist mindset.” A slight pause, more thought given to pouring himself another drink. “On more than one occasion I had to stop him in the middle of an explanation to remind him that he was lecturing me on something I’d written. He couldn't quite grasp that an optical such as myself was on the same level as he was. So, I'm not surprised he failed to notice a jet like you.” He shrugged again, still avoiding Brainstorm’s eye.

“So why did it take  _ you  _ so long to accept my genius?” 

Perceptor head snapped up, meeting Brainstorm’s slightly accusatory look. For a moment shame flashed through him, but he was quick to tuck it away. 

“I’ve had my fill of braggarts,” he said. “‘Bots showing off, while not actually having the skill to back it up.” He let out a low sigh. “At the risk of stroking your ego-” Brainstorm sat up a little straighter, as if preparing for more of his usual preening “-but you are a genius, and you don’t need to work so hard to prove yourself.” He stopped speaking, putting his glass down. “I think I’m going to stop now before I say something I’ll regret.”

Drink placed to the side so Brainstorm could clasp his hands in his lap, he leaned forward with a smile evident even under his mask. “You could keep going,” he said. “I like where this conversation went.”

Perceptor scoffed, with a light, charmed laugh mingled in. “You’d like that, wouldn’t you?"

**Author's Note:**

> just the briefest mention of my HC that percy wasn't the highest ranked scientist, as far as ratioism goes
> 
> anyway, i'm timelessmulder on tumblr :)


End file.
